rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 12 FanFic)
On February 8, 2019, VH1 renewed the series for a twelfth and thirteenth season. The fanfic season 12 is created by Juaan.hernandez . Scheduled to begin airing on March 13, 2020. Casting opened and later ended on March 22, 2019. Along with the two previous seasons, this season have Untucked premiere on VH1 after each episode. The promo theme this season is circus parade. Promos were released on January 31, 2020. The twelfth season 'had fifteen contestants like previous season. This season's winner walked away with the title of "''America's Next Drag Superstar," a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, a one-of-a-kind trip courtesy of AlandChuck.travel and a cash prize of $100,000. Michelle Visage is back as judge at the panel, with Ross Mathews and Carson Kressley as alternating judges. The theme song playing on the first promos and during the runway every episode is "House of Love", 2017 version of Remember Me: Essential, Vol. 1, featuring Matt Pop & Ellis Miah, while the song playing during the credits is "Queens Everywhere", main single from 2019 RuPaul's album Queen of Queens. This is the first season that combines seasons 2-4 All Stars elimination rules with regular ones. Having some episodes with the top queens doing Lip-Sync For Your Legacy and others with the bottom queens lip-syncing for their lifes. (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants, but no one had got eliminated, thus being placed as a top four finalist. :█ The contestant was one of the two best, had to do Lip-Sync For Your Legacy & won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two best, had to do Lip-Sync For Your Legacy, but did not win. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge or do not participate in a Lip-Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was not among the best or worst in the challenge & was safe from elimination. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom in an episode with Lip-Sync For Your Legacy, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. '''Episode 1: "A Very Glamrrtistic Verissage Ball" Airdate: March 13, 2020 * Special Guest: Mike Ruiz. * Guest Judge: Britney Spears. * Alternating Judges: Ross Mathews & Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' In two teams, participate in a photoshoot by Mike Ruiz with “Cat Ladies” and “Spy Ladies” theme. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $1000 from FierceQueen.com. *'Maxi Challenge:' The contestants must compete in a Drag-Artistic Fashion Runway Ball creating an original category and the perfect outfit to model it, using the given fabrics, crafts and art stuff, and props by Michaels. In the outfit, they have to incorporate just one piece of their own wardrobe apart from the shoes and undergarment. The judges will evaluate the creativity, originality, high couture and voguing; the two queens to earn the best scores do a “Lip-Sync for your Legacy” to determinate the winner of the challenge. *'Top Two:' Cake Moss & Missy Meyakie LePaige. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' “Hold It Against Me” by Britney Spears. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Missy Meyakie LePaige. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000. *'Bottom Two:' N/A. *'Eliminated:' N/A. *'Farewell Message: ' N/A. Entrance Order Drag Race Photo Shoot Runway Categories & Scores Episode 2: "Whore-spondents" Airdate: March 20, 2020 * Special Guests: Miles Heizer, John Cameron Mitchell, Lauren Morelli & Samira Wiley, Vanessa Carlton, Jamal Lyon. * Guest Judges: Stevie Nicks & Jai Rodriguez. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' In teams of three do an improvisation scene about attacking paparazzi outside a celebrity’s party. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Shontelle Sparkles. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose two queens to be part of her team and two Premium tickets to Broadway musical "Waitress". *'Maxi Challenge:' In trios, the queens must write a funny and rude interview script for invited celebrities on the 30th GLAAD Awards ceremony. The interviews will be done during the red-carpet. *'Runway Theme:' Queens for the Throne. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A 3-night getaway and breakfast in Island House resort getaway in Key West, Florida, courtesy of mygaygetaway.com. *'Bottom Two:' Bambi Banks & Allusia Alusia. *'LSFYL Song:' "Stand Back" by Stevie Nicks. *'Eliminated:' Allusia Alusia. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Interview Trios Episode 3: "What Did She Say?" Airdate: March 27, 2020 * Special Guest: Jessica Lange. * Guest Judges: Jessica Lange & Tituss Burgess. * Alternating Judges: Ross Mathews. *'Mini Challenge:' In pairs, the queens create characters to tell a sad history in front of the others while they boo, trying not to get distracted or lose their dignity. *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Missy Meyakie LePaige & J. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose the queens who will be part of their teams and a $1,000 gift card from The Spa on Rodeo. *'Maxi Challenge:' In two teams, the queens assign roles and participate in three scenes filming of the original 20’s based silent movie “A murder, a cabaret and a broken heel”, with the special guest Jessica Lange giving advices. *'Runway Theme:' Vintage Mommys. *'Top Two:' J & Melissa Befierce. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' “Maybe This Time” by Liza Minelli. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' J. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' a $2,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones and a $1,000 gift card from Nailed by Cristy. *'Bottom Three:' Cake Moss, Ruby Diamond & Brita Filter. *'Eliminated:' Ruby Diamond. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Teams Episode 4: "The Dragagolous Magic Show" Airdate: April 3, 2020 * Special Guest: Murray Sawchuck. * Guest Judges: Murray Sawchuck & Evan Rachel Wood. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' Decorate, apply makeup to Ornashia heads and incorporate to a futuristic outfit. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Brita Filter. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Get the role of Master of ceremonies and two handmade corsets from Corset Connection. *'Maxi Challenge:' The queens organize themselves in two teams and participate in a magic comedy show, creating their costumes and performing two different acts: squeeze box performances and the illusion of metamorphosis, with a master of ceremonies directing. With the special advices from famous illusionist Murray Sawchuck. *'Runway Theme:' Ladies on Fire. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Shontelle Sparkles. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A collection of designer bags from M. Clifford Designs. *'Bottom Two:' Kizha Carr & Anaol Fatale. *'LSFYL Song:' "Wepa” by Gloria Estefan. *'Eliminated:' Anaol Fatale. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Magic Show Teams Episode 5: "Wigs Academy High" Airdate: April 10, 2020 * Special Guest: Mike Ruiz. * Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz & Zendaya. * Alternating Judge: Ross Mathews. *'Mini Challenge:' The contestants vote each other for a high school prom superlative and create an improvised look to do a runway. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Evah Destruction. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose her high school stereotype, get two more shoots for the individual photo main challenge and a 10-month supply of eyelashes. *'Maxi Challenge:' The queens have to choose a high school stereotype to create not so complex schoolgirl looks and participate in the Wigs Academy High yearbook photoshoot in different categories. First the club’s photoshoot (Teacher’s desires club, Vegans AF club, Celibacy club, Friky Kai Kai club) between a food fight, then the green screen photoshoot of fake Paris school trip to provoke jealousy to other schools with some messy car fleck, then the quick individual graduate under-the-rain photoshoot and for last the all turned bitches Class photo, with baby powder battle. When the makeup gets ruined, the queens must correct quickly before the next photoshoot. *'Runway Theme:' RuSenior Superlatives. *'Top Two:' Evah Destruction & Melissa Befierce. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' "Diva” by Beyoncé. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Evah Destruction. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Stunning Jewelry package from Fierce! Drag Jewels. *'Bottom Three:' Cake Moss, Amalara Sofia & Kizha Carr. *'Eliminated:' Kizha Carr. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Superlatives Episode 6: "Ladies on Top" Airdate: April 17, 2020 * Guest Judges: Sophia Amoruso & Iké Udé. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' Each queen has to do her best improvisation of an erotic call service from a sex phone line. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' J. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A custom wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs valued at $1500. *'Maxi Challenge:' Each queen creates a short script about her drag queen life, her conception about drag world, the obstacles that they had to overcome, the achievements, their expectations for future drag careers to convey a message of reflection and inspiration in a live TED Talk inspired Drag Simposium, with an all drag queen audience. *'Runway Theme:' Suited for Success. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bambi Banks. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A collection of floor mirrors, touch pro makeup mirrors, makeup organizers, vanity travel case, Juliette mirrored vanity table and chair from Impressions. *'Bottom Two:' Amalara Sofia & Harlet Wench. *'LSFYL Song:' "Love Sensation” by Loleatta Holloway. *'Eliminated:' Harlet Wench. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: April 24, 2020 * Special Guests: Amanda Seyfried & King Bach. * Guest Judges: Amanda Seyfried & King Bach. * Alternating Judge: Ross Mathews. *'Mini Challenge:' Participate in three party games: Gaylebrities quiz, Pic-so-Drag (a Drag Race theme Pictionary) and Panto-Drag (charades). The queen that earns more points wins the challenge. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A couture outfit from Syren Latex. *'Maxi Challenge:' Snatch Game. *'Runway Theme:' Snatchy Gala Glamour. *'Top Two:' Evah Destruction & Sephwhora. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' “Murder On the Dancefloor” by Sophie Ellis-Bextor. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Two couture outfits from Perry Meek. *'Bottom Three:' Cake Moss, Brita Filter & Amalara Sofia. *'Eliminated:' Cake Moss. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Snatch Game Characters Episode 8: "Fashion Queens Photo RuView Rucharged" Airdate: May 1, 2020 * Special Guests: Raven, Raja & Anastacia. * Guest Judges: Anastacia & Bevy Smith. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' Create a crazy glow-in-the-dark literally fishy inspired makeup that can appear on the cover of a fashion magazine and then participate in a photoshoot. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Amalara Sofia. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose two queens to be part of her team for the main challenge and a custom feather headpiece from Mother Plucker. *'Maxi Challenge:' In teams of three, the queens have to participate in a drag parody crossover of fashion-based talk show Fashion Queens with the WOW webseries Fashion Photo Ruview, doing three different segments: QueensFashion News, with the most gaggiest and funny fashion news from Drag Race alumni; DragRaceFashion Herstory, remembering the best looks on the runway of Drag Race, and Ask & Gag Awards, along Raja and Raven giving boots, shoots, some drama and special prizes to the best of the best. *'Runway Theme:' Ultraviolet. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Shontelle Sparkles. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Trip for Two to Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. *'Bottom Two:' J & Amalara Sofia. *'LSFYL Song:' "Honey” by Robyn. *'Eliminated:' Amalara Sofia. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Trios Episode 9: "Fierce Factor" Airdate: May 8, 2020 * Special Guests: Demi Lovato, Phill Marriott & Todrick Hall. * Guest Judges: Taylor Momsen & Fab Morvan. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' In pairs, the queens choose a teen Disney musical song to sing in a karaoke, with the special guest Demi Lovato. Songs choices: Girl Power from The Cheetah Girls (Brita Filter & Missy Meyakie), This Is Me from Camp Rock (J & Shontelle Sparkles), What Dreams Are Made Of from The Lizzie McGuire Movie (Melissa Befierce & Evah Destruction), The Climb from Hannah Montana: The Movie (Bambi Banks & Sephwhora). *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Shontelle Sparkles. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose a partner to work with, the chance to choose first their big star concert tour for main challenge and three-year partnership with Squarespace. *'Maxi Challenge:' In pairs, the queens choose a famous legend 80’s/90’s concert tour and have to create a live audience opening act performance for their tour choice using remixed previous music from that artist show, and with a choreography practice with Todrick Hall. *'Runway Theme:' Rock of Ages Extravaganza. *'Top Two:' Bambi Banks & Shontelle Sparkles. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' "Heartbreaker” by Pat Benatar. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bambi Banks. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' An original gown from Mountbatten Concepts and a gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker. *'Bottom Four:' Missy Meyakie, Melissa Befierce, Brita Filter & Evah Destruction. *'Eliminated:' Brita Filter. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Opening act duos Episode 10: "The Ultimate Reading Battle" Airdate: May 15, 2020 * Special Guests: BeBe Zahara Venet, Sharon Needles, Jinkx Monsoon, Bianca Del Rio, Bob The Drag Queen, Trixie Mattel & Monét X Change. * Guest Judges: Bobby Moynihan & Lady Bunny. * Alternating Judge: Ross Mathews. *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental to some past Drag Race winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Direct pass to the second stage of live main challenge and hair care products package from Nioxin. *'Maxi Challenge:' The queens participate in “The Ultimate Reading Battle” with live audience. They are put in pairs randomly to read each other while the audience vote for a winner. The winners pass to the second stage and in the last stage the public vote for the winner of the Batlle. *'Runway Theme:' Heels to the Limit. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Sephwhora. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island. *'Bottom Two:' J & Melissa Befierce. *'LSFYL Song:' “These Boots Are Made For Walking” by Nancy Sinatra. *'Eliminated:' J. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Ultimate Reading Battle Bracket }}| }|25}}| | width= }| }|125}}| | width= }| }|25}}| | width=5| | width=5| | width= }| }|25}}| | width= }| }|125}}| | width= }| }|25}}| | width=5| | width=5| | width= }| }|25}}| | width= }| }|125}}| | width= }| }|25}}| | width=5| | width=5| | width= }| }|25}}| | width= }| }|125}}| | width= }| }|25}}| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✓ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Missy Meyakie | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | WIN | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✗ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Shontelle Sparkles | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | LOSS | style="border-width:1px 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | colspan="3"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✓ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Sephwhora | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | WIN | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | colspan="3"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:1px 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✗ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Missy Meyakie | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | LOSS | style="border-width:1px 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✓ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Bambi Banks | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | WIN | style="border-width:0 1px 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✗ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Melissa Befierce | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | LOSS | style="border-width:1px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | colspan="3"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✓ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Evah Destruction | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | WIN | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | colspan="3"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:1px 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✗ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Bambi Banks | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | LOSS | style="border-width:1px 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✓ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Evah Destruction | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | WIN | style="border-width:0 1px 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| ✗ | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | J | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | LOSS | style="border-width:1px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |} Episode 11: "Drag U-ltrafashionist" Airdate: May 22, 2020 * Special Guest: Santino Rice. * Guest Judges: Zac Posen & Chrissy Teigen. * Alternating Judge: Carson Kressley. *'Maxi Challenge:' Six aspiring teenagers to enter to the drag world choose a queen to work with her in the design of a runway outfit and create a full makeup look based on their own concepts of drag personas. The queens must respect the idea of their drag daughters and must be able to contribute ideas of their own drags. Also, they have to create an outfit for themselves that goes according to the first and walk together on the runway. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Missy Meyakie LePaige. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Two pairs of Sergio Rossi pumps valued by $3,000 for each one. *'Bottom Two:' Evah Destruction & Bambi Banks. *'LSFYL Song:' "Hunger" by Florence + The Machine. *'Eliminated:' N/A. *'Farewell Message: ' N/A. Episode 12: "House of Love" Airdate: May 29, 2020 * Special Guest: Tyler Oakley. * Guest Judges: Tyler Oakley & Jennifer Rush. * Alternating Judge: Ross Mathews. *'Mini Challenge:' Create an improvised campaign about puppies’ care and film it on a short video. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Bambi Banks. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose a queen to work with her, organize the queens in couples for the maxi challenge and skin care Products from Circcell. *'Maxi Challenge:' In pairs, the queens have to create a concept for a LGBTTTQQIAA healthy sexual life/STDs educational campaign and work on their respective advertising material to carry out the campaign at a meeting point of Los Angeles. There they must interact with passers-by to gather signatures and concept themed selfies. The team that earn the most will have the opportunity to start their concept campaign online with the internet-based organization 501©3 nonprofit It Gets Better Project. *'Runway Theme:' Queens Over the World. *'Top Two:' Melissa Befierce & Missy Meyakie LePaige. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' “The Power of Love” by Jennifer Rush. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Melissa Befierce. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Online campaign with It Gets Better and a cruise for 2 to the Bahamas courtesy of Al and Chuck Travel. *'Bottom Two:' Sephwhora & Evah Destruction. *'Eliminated:' Evah Destruction. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Campaign Pairs Episode 13: "The Hologram Ball" Airdate: June 5, 2020 * Special Guest: Samantha Newark. * Guest Judges: Jude Demorest & Malan Breton. * Alternating Judges: Carson Kressley. *'Mini Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets! *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Bambi Banks. *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Coordinate the remain queens to do a choreography number for the main challenge and a $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled. *'Maxi Challenge:' This episode is the second sewing ball, inspired by the 80’s cartoon Jem & The Holograms. Opening dance/lipsync number of "Truly Outrageous" (opening song of the show). Inspired by Jem and the Holograms, the queens have to they create looks for the categories: 80s Teen Queen Realness, Starlight Enterprises Executive, and then create a character and make a Hologram Extravaganza outfit couture inspired by the show/comic. *'Top Two:' Shontelle Sparkles & Bambi Banks. *'LSFYLegacy Song:' “Kiss” by Prince. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bambi Banks. *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' The character created in Hologram Extravaganza stage of the ball will appear on the next Sony movie Jem and The Holograms and a one-of-a-kind gown designed by Marco Marco. *'Bottom Two:' Melissa Befierce & Missy Meyakie LePaige. *'Eliminated:' Melissa Befierce. *'Farewell Message: ' x. Episode 14: "Crying On the Dancefloor" Airdate: June 12, 2020 * Special Guests: Jayson Whitmore, Jamal Sims, Lucian Piane, Rich B & Phill Marriott. * Guest Judges: N/A. * Alternating Judges: Ross Mathews & Carson Kressley. *'Maxi Challenge:' Be part of the RuPaul music video of Crying On the Dancefloor, doing lipsync and dancing scenes. Then, each remain queen must direct the production of an original song that they have to perform live in the Grand Finale. *'Runway Theme:' Best Drag Extravaganza. Category:Seasons